


I did it, but I didn't mean to do (I swear)

by Cat_inthe_Hat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ridiculous, a bit of crack, a bit of hurt/comfort, maybe slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_inthe_Hat/pseuds/Cat_inthe_Hat
Summary: If you told Gerard Piqué that he was in love with Sergio Ramos he would laugh in your face and not think about certain dreams he had. Because he doesn’t love Sergio, how could he love the defender who commits so much fouls in his best friend? The madridista is annoying, reckless and has the power to drive him insane and get under his skin like nobody else. Nope, Gerard Piqué would never admit to love Sergio Ramos.That is, until he injuries Sergio during a Clásico. Funny how guilt makes you open your eyes so quickly.OrThe one where Geri crushes like a 12 year-old and pines so hard it’s embarrassing but somehow Sergio is still utterly oblivious. So of course Barcelona’s players decide to act as matchmakers (Hint: They are fucking terrible at it) while Real Madrid is in a long quest to preserve their captain's purity (Hint: They are too late for it. And Sergio doesn’t need the protection)Lucho isn’t touching that with a ten meter pole thank you very much but Zidane cares way too much for someone who complains about not signing up for that shit. Also Ronaldo and Messi bond over their ridiculous teammates, Iniesta hates Iker for leaving him alone with that bullshit and André Gomes is a gift to mankind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá queridos! So it's my first try into this kind of fic and my english isn't 100% but i will try to keep the errors to a minimum okay? Hope someone enjoys this thing (This was supposed to be a oneshot but well... Things happened)  
> Also don't get fooled by this chapter, shit gets way more cracky later, i just couldn't help myself. In the next chapter we can see Piqué side of things, so bear with me please.

To expect an El Clásico to run smoothly is the same as expect the sky to turn red.

Sergio plays at Real for enough time to know it be heart, their games against Barça are never calm or organized and one side always leaves the pitch pissed off and complaining against the refs or the players of the opposite team, crying over an unfair foul or a goal bad annulled. Well it is not the biggest rivality of Spain for nothing, they expect nothing less to be honest.

There’s always tension in the air and adrenaline pulses in his veins even before he steps in the stadium full of people cheering for his failure, Camp Nou is bursting with life and a beautiful mosaic is displayed for all the world to see, they scream with emotion and pride when Barcelona enters and Sergio looks at his teammates walking with their backs straight and heads high even if some- Not all, never all of them- fans scream profanities and slurs at them and just feel proud.

Some look affected for it so as captain he makes sure to smile with confidence at them, to give Bale- Always frowned upon, always struggling to prove his worth even in Madrid- a pat in the back that tells more than words can. Sergio knows that feeling, how hard it seen to breath in Camp Nou sometimes, how much pressure is put in their shoulders with the expectations of victory coming from their fans back home and the expectation from failure coming from the culés, but at the same time he doesn’t give a fuck. Not after his second Clásico at least, not after he had to play at La Bombonera de Nervión and hear they not only booing at him but downhill insulting him and his family, the hostility of the culés is nothing compared to the crushing feeling that his people hate him, these people can never dream of hurting him that much. He is nervous but not scared, not affected by any of that, he wants to win and for that he needs a clear head.

The game starts with Barcelona going for the kill.

The game started for only five minutes when Neymar kicks the ball to the nest and Navas throws himself at it and narrowly avoids the first goal. They keep pushing, they had won the last Clásico at Bernabéu and that gives anyone courage, Sergio understand what they are feeling but sure as hell isn’t going to let something like that happen again, he steals the ball from Iniesta and passes to Luka to give them their first opportunity but Benzema kicks it too high and Ter Stegen doesn’t even have to touch the ball.

They are 27 minutes deep into the first half when Cristiano gets his first real chance with the ball. It’s a pass from Marcelo- Big surprise, the number 4 thinks to himself with a smirk- and with Pepe pushing Mascherano back the German goalkeeper doesn’t stand a chance against Cris’s finalization.

Camp Nou appeared to freeze at that. It’s a beautiful goal, one of those who will let the commenter’s talking for days, and the players and their supporters explode with emotion. Marcelo throws himself into a hug with the number 7 and soon others join them, smiles and hope in the pit of their stomachs. Maybe this time it will be okay, maybe this time they will bring smiles in the faces of the madridistas.

Unfortunately- For them at least- the happiness is short lived. It’s Messi of course, not even five minutes late and he manages to get the ball from Iniesta and darts around the field leaving the blancos lost in his wake, he dribbles five of their players- Sergio included- and shoots in the back of the nest before Navas can hit the ground to grab the ball. It’s an amazing view Sergio is sure, to anyone watching it’s sure as hell an impressive thing but not to him, not when the same thing happened in the last game, not when they lost the draw in the last minute of the match.

It’s Barcelona time to celebrate, with Neymar and Piqué throwing themselves at Messi in a bone crushing hug at the same time that the stadium explodes with cheers and screams of happiness mixed with the name of the Argentine.

Things don’t get calmer after that, they never do. Neither side wants a draw, they are all playing for victory, for those precious three points that can make so much difference in the end and so things get even more tense and problematic.

Sergio is biting his tongue to avoid screaming into the referee’s face and earning himself an expulsion by the time the second half comes. The man is a fucking idiot, or at least that’s how he is referring to the ref in his head for a while, and clearly a biased bastard. Sure one could argue that Pepe’s tackle on Turan was over the top or that himself had overreacted while holding Messi back during a corner and so they did deserve the yellow cards, but Luka? Who the fuck gives calm, collected, quiet Luka Módric a yellow card? Sergio can’t remember the last time that happened and this time sure as fuck wasn’t deserved, Luka didn’t even touched the player he was just close enough when the guy tripped to the ref pour the blame on him. Oh but that’s not the only shit he pulled, a offside claim in a play that everyone could see was not fucking offside, a foul of Mascherano in Cristiano who didn’t win even a warning, a real offside pass that didn’t get called out and a card to Carvajal for diving after Suárez pushed him to the ground.

Their blood is boiling and the tension is growing every minute, Pepe is getting more physical and Sergio holds his breath every time he tackles or get too close to a Barcelona player, they don’t need an expulsion again and it’s a miracle when the card-happy referee ignores a shove in Messi and urges then to continue the game.

  
A corner and a perfect assistance of Luka gives Sergio the perfect opportunity to score and the satisfaction of seeing the ball hit the nest is strong enough to overpower the pain he feel for it. He usually prefers headers but this time he had to react too fast to think about anything else than forcing his leg forward to hit the ball, he lost his balance and fell in a bad angle after but the goal is scored and Real in winning so he pushes himself up and doesn’t let the pain breeding in his leg appear in his face. He had worst. He can handle it. He _has_ to handle it, Sergio force a smile while hugging his teammates and focus in the captain band in his arm, forces himself to keep running because the pain is so, so worth it. Because he has a duty and the game isn’t over yet.

But it was Piqué that settled everything in the end, with 15 minutes left in the marker.

It was a innocent mistake, one that Sergio knows he already committed and so knows the pain that comes with it, but the result is good for Real so he tries not to think of how awful the other must be feeling and pushes the guilt back- They argue sometimes and maybe the culé hates him, but Sergio was never able to return the feeling, he has a soft spot for the other. Piqué was just trying to take the ball away from Cristiano but ended being the one to send it to the back of the nest instead.

They smile of course and give each other friendly pats in the back or in the head but it just seen too rude to outright celebrate a own goal when they are already winning before. The press would have their heads also, labeling then the worst scum on earth so they turn it down and focus on restarting the game once again.

They are already in the 80’s and Barcelona is playing with pure despair. They attack harder than even before, making pass after pass but never managing to get close enough to the goal or make a good finalization, Messi almost manages but his position is irregular and Sergio almost loves the second referee for pointing it out because he knows who Messi is and safety is always preferred in moments like these. Camp Nou is screaming, pushing the team forward to a miracle, they still have hope so the blaugrana players still try, the tension reaches new levels with Barcelona fighting to score twice in less than 10 minutes and Real pushing them back with equal strength.

So it comes as no surprise when during a corner to Barcelona in the last five minutes of the game shit hits the fan.

The ball is kicked too hard and goes too high so Sergio jumps to send it away but at the same time Piqué tries to redeem himself and does the same with other purposes, they are too close to each other and the chock is inevitable and accidental. But the strength behind it was deliberate. Gerard is taller and jumped first so when the collision happens he throws his body against Sergio and his elbow connects painfully with the merengue’s head.

The Real Madrid captain curses because he knows that once he falls he won’t be able to go back to the game. He already put too much strain in his leg and this is the icing in the cake, he doesn’t even realize the gash in his forehead and so tries to keep his equilibrium because the ball is still alive not having being hit by any of them and his team needs all the help, Barcelona isn’t a team who can be left alone so he fight to push past the pain but his plan fails even before being put in action, Sergio overestimes his ability to remain upright.

It’s an accident, an honest to God accident, but Sergio stumbles after barely three steps and collides full force with Lionel Messi who has the ball and is ready to try his luck and both of them fall graceless in a mass of limbs.

The ref’s whistle doesn’t sound and Sergio knows he should go back to his feet or at least move enough to allow Messi to do it since he is blocking the other man, but he can’t. The blood is blurring his vision, he fell in his bad leg and his head hurts like someone hit him with a hammer. But the Argentine can’t see it, doesn’t know about his bad landing or about Piqué’s elbow, he just knows that he needs to help his team, is in despair for two more goals and has a rival who is known for making fouls over him blocking his way, it’s the urge to don’t disappoint anyone that makes Messi move and doing so he accidentally steps in Sergio’s bad leg putting his whole weight against it while pushing himself up.

Being an accident doesn’t make it any less painful. Sergio curls in a ball to try to hold the most painful area and gasps in pain holding back a scream of agony when the pain explodes worst than before.

But around him there is a chaos in full storm and the Spaniard tries to understand what is happening but Camp Nou is screaming with fury and indignation and a part of his brain understand that they want a penalty, that he committed a foul against Messi and that the referee isn’t doing anything about it. There are screams about him too and if Sergio wasn’t in such pain he would feel offended to see that they all think he is pretending in order to avoid a card.

But he isn’t in condition to it and just curls tighter, both hands in his leg and letting the blood stain his white kit, while his teammates and opponents scream at each other and at the referee. Sergio barely registers when a Barcelona player- Mascherano for the angry tone- stalks toward him screaming to stop the theater and take responsibility for his actions but before he can say anything Navas is there pushing Mascherano away and screaming back at him.

He just lies there instead and waits.

 

  
Cristiano frowns restless in the corner of the chaos that the game descended to. He wants to go there, wants to help his teammates and defend their actions, because there is injustice enough in this game already and they don’t need any more bullshit, but one look at Zidane and his solemn face and the Portuguese knows he can’t risk getting a yellow card and miss the next match at Bernabéu against Sevilla, so he fumes while watching the mess of players of both teams, almost everyone is there but some manage to attract more attention.

Pepe is clearly being held back by Marcelo while Turan is yelling to both of them about something that the Portuguese defender told Neymar, but the Brazilian together with Suárez is too busy pestering the second referee who should have a better vision and therefore should declare that a foul was committed against Messi. Toni tries to calm down a pissed Navas who is in a heated argument with Mascherano, Alba is trying to talk with Carvajal but they are quickly losing their heads too. Piqué is monopolizing the referee, his voice and gestures furious while he argues with the man and at the same time butt heads with Luka and Alvaro who are trying to calm him down and show that there wasn’t a foul. Iniesta looks comically lost in the middle of it, like he can’t decide what problem to address first and Cristiano doesn’t envy his position.

But it’s actually Piqué’s show what makes Cristiano realizes that there is someone missing in the picture. He looks around the pitch spotting the few people who are away from the shouting contest and his frown deeps once he doesn’t see Sergio anywhere. That is not usual and the Portuguese feels something heavy at the pit of his stomach. He walks forward not even looking at the mass of arguing players and manages to localize his captain nearby but not close to Navas and Mascherano, but as soon as he sees him a string of curses escape his lips as the man rushes to kneel besides the fallen Spaniard. Diving is one thing, staying down like that is something completely different.

“Sergio?” He shakes the shoulder of the other trying to get his attention but Sergio keeps his position curled in the grass “Sergio come on, where are you hurt? What happened?”

He waits before shaking the man again, worry now obvious marking his features because there is no way that Sergio is pretending, not for so long and not so quietly. Cristiano lets another serie of curses escape when the number 4 finally looks at him with a bleeding gash in his forehead and his face marked in pain.

“Messi accidentally… My leg” The captain forces out taking his hands away from the limb to reveal the marks of a boot “I can’t get up.”

“Okay” Cristiano breathes out mostly to himself and then cleans his throat looking at his friend repeating more forcefully “Okay, can you sit up? Let me help you. I will call the attention of those _idiotas_ so just wait a little more okay? Hold on.”

Sergio nods and Cristiano pushes himself up and stalks to the mess of still arguing bodies, he is aware that the cameras are probably all focused in him now but he honestly doesn’t give a fuck about them while he pushes everyone aside ignoring the looks and indignant shouts and only stops when he is in front of the referee and takes a little satisfaction in the fact he just cut Piqué in the middle of his rant.

“Can you all let to discuss this _supposed_ foul when Sergio isn’t fucking bleeding in the grass?” He spits out loud enough to be heard over those close to him and the result is immediate, they freeze and look around like they are just now realizing that the captain is not there too, the confusion starts to die while others receive the notice so Cristiano looks at the referee before continuing “He needs the doctors _right now_ ”.

It’s not a request and the man is clever enough to see it so soon enough he is calling the medical staff and jogging to where Sergio is, and so is almost everyone in the pitch to be honest. Cristiano resist the urge to glare at Messi remembering the marks in his teammate’s leg- He was in that position before, knows how much it hurts to have someone step in your leg when you are down-, not only because the media would overanalyze it in every way possible but also because he doubts it was on purpose, the Argentine isn’t the type of player to do that.

“What the fuck happened with him?” Marcelo asks when he manages to get at his side, his hand covering his mouth so their conversation will stay private, the Brazilian can’t see Sergio since there are a circle of medics and Real player’s surrounding him, Barça’s players are clever enough to not get too close specially to Pepe who is glaring daggers at them “Was the collision with Piqué? Is it bad?”

“Maybe” The Portuguese replies doing the same thing “He didn’t tell me but his forehead is bleeding so I’m guessing Piqué has a bit of guilt, but his leg is hurt too, Messi accidentally stepped on it while getting up”

“ _Porra_ ” Marcelo curses in Portuguese a frown in his usually cheerful face “The idiot is feeling his leg since his goal, if he wasn’t such a stubborn bastard he wouldn’t even be in the pitch right now.”

“But that’s Sergio for you. Stubborn as a mule” Cristiano replies with a small smile

“Like you are one to talk” it’s the Brazilian automatic reply and both of them look at each other with amused eyes before trying again to see what’s happening, this time managing to see when the medical staff takes Sergio off the field, the captain not able to walk on his own “He will be okay.”

“I know” Cristiano replies because he knows that his friend is talking more for himself than to him at this point and so is he to be honest.

Camp Nou is mostly quiet at this point, the shouts of indignation dying when they realized that Sergio wasn’t actually pretending but rather was really hurt, there are some insisting yet but most of the fans know how to show compassion to the rival. Barcelona is quiet too, Piqué looks a little lost like he isn’t quite getting what happened and he takes a few seconds and a small shove from Suárez to go back to the game once the referee gives the signal to restart the match.

They get 8 minutes of extra time and is Varane who enters to substitute Sergio in those last minutes. But it’s not enough to Barcelona, they try and once they almost manage to score but Real is still alive and they know how important this victory is so when the extra time is up the numbers are the same. Camp Nou applauds their players who apologize and applaud then in return at the same time that Real Madrid celebrates with hugs and cheers to those who had came to support then.

But neither team spends too much time in the pitch. Barcelona wants to lick their wounds on peace and Real Madrid wants to hear about Sergio so they are quickly to go to the showers.

“He will be okay” Cristiano murmurs to Marcelo once more and his friend give him a smile

“I know, he always is”


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard knows he can be a hothead when he wants. Knows he talks when most people would keep their mouth shut, that he is too passionate about certain things and people and that he would do anything to protect those he loves.

And Gerard Piqué sure as hell loves Barcelona. He sure as hell loves his teammates and he sure as hell loves Lionel Messi in particular.

Not in the romantic sense, heavens no, but he knows Leo for so long, has been with him for so much time that he considers the Argentine a brother, a part of his family and therefore someone who he needs to protect and help because one thing this world doesn’t lack is people interested in hurting Leo. There are the journalists always focusing in the bad things, in the moments where he was angry or in, God forbid, that one game that he wasn’t 100% or even attacking his quiet behavior but unfortunately Geri can’t do much about them, can only smile to his friend and show how much those fuckers are wrong. But more than they, there are their own colleagues of profession. Leo is _good_ , too good to be stopped in the conventional ways and so people get angry and frustrated and when they do it’s usually Leo who ends up in the grass hurt, who leaves games full of bruises, and Geri loathes it, he doesn’t even care that much about the missed chance of a goal his main concern is his friend's well being.

That’s why he has such a problem with Sergio Ramos. He knows Sergio fairly well, they play in the same national team for fuck’s sake and so Geri is fully aware that the Spaniard isn’t a bad person, that he is caring, likes to laugh- And has one of the most honest and beautiful smiles he ever saw- and is almost always touching others like he has no idea of what personal space is, Sergio isn’t violent or even angry outside the pitch, he is one of those people that is impossible to hate once you know him because he is just so fucking likeable.  _So why the fuck he always has to knock Leo down?_

It irks Geri more than he likes to admit, that  _Sergio_  is one of the players who take Leo down harder than necessary. The culé understand that the other is a defender, that his job is to stop others from scoring but he also knows that Sergio usually goes to the player when against Messi. And it pisses him the fuck off. Seeing Leo in the grass, sometimes in pain, and Sergio playing like he didn’t did anything. Geri isn’t an angel himself and knows deep down that is a little hypocrite and that he won’t have such a problem if Leo wasn’t such a dear person to him.

But Leo is and Gerard has.

So when the Clásico begins Piqué feels dread in the pit of his stomach. They play like always, a team fighting together with the scream of encouragement of their fans to pushing them forward even more, that’s why he loves playing at Camp Nou, it’s simple feels right, Cristiano’s goal leaves a sour taste but they are home and they turned the score around the last time why would this be different? But apparently it just is. Because even if Leo scores one, in the second half Sergio manages to give the madridistas a vantage, and then… Then Gerard fucks everything up.

It’s a ridiculous mistake. He underestimated Ronaldo’s agility with the ball and just assumed that the Portuguese would try to score himself, but he was passing the ball to Bale and Geri was right in the middle of it. If he didn’t try to take the ball from Cristiano Masche could have stopped Bale but he tried anyway and the ball hit him and Marc didn’t have time to react before it hit the back of the nest.

He delivered the victory to Real Madrid in a fucking silver plate. It’s a bitter feeling, a weight in the pit of his stomach and an panic of having let everyone down, the dread of fucking his teammate's hard work. It's something he wishes he never has to endure again but at the same time something that makes him more hungry for victory, more disposed to fight and do something, anything, to make things alright again. Geri will have time to feel sorry for himself and apology later.

He uses the anger. Uses the adrenaline. He shouts at the referee when Carvajal pushes Iniesta too hard but is ignored, curses the man when Suárez takes a card that he didn’t deserve just because Bale fell harder than what was necessary, every chance taken away when a flag is raised pushes him to play harder. So the corner is a miracle, a light in the end of the tunnel.

Gerard knows he has no excuse to his action then. He could try of course, to say it was the adrenaline in his veins, the blinding need to redeem himself, that he miscalculated or that it was an honest accident, but it would be all lies. The pass was too high and he ins't that good in headers but he had to at least try, however he knew he won’t be able to reach it once he was in the air, the ball too far away for him and he also knew that Sergio jumped a little after him. He thought about Leo then. About the reason of the yellow card Sergio gained in this match, the red one in the last Clásico, and so many other instances where he had gone for the player rather than the ball. So Gerard does the one thing he never considerate before, he throws himself at Sergio, a little payback for all the other times and is completely obvious to the fact that the strength was too great, Geri didn’t see where his elbow landed or the gash it opened.

What he saw was Leo getting the ball and preparing himself to do the finalization, he saw Sergio colliding with him with full strength sending both of them to the grass. And saw how Leo couldn’t get up because Ramos was blocking him. So Gerard turned his back to take satisfaction with the referee who wasn’t doing anything even if it was obviously a penalty and forgot everything about his collision with Sergio seconds before.

That’s until Cristiano stalked to where he was arguing and shut everyone up.

Gerard didn’t see how Sergio was injured, not when the merengues and the medical staff are making a circle around him but he knew it must be bad simple for the worried looks of theirs rivals. He inched closer, but not too much, and was lucky enough to overheard part of the chat between Cristiano and Marcelo, however that did nothing more than fill his insides with guilty. He made Sergio  _bleed_.

He tried to keep that in the back of his mind when the game restarted because surely it wasn’t so bad, surely he didn’t hit Sergio with so much strength and surely they are just overreacting. He almost manages to convince himself of it. Almost being the key word in this case since Gerard isn’t that sort of person.

When they are at the locker room the first thing Geri does is to sit and pick his phone. Everyone is doing their things, most gone to shower while others allow themselves to feel the weight of the defeat but the number 3 can’t shake the uneasy in his stomach and he needs to see for himself what the fuck happened there and it isn’t hard to find a channel who is talking about the game. When they hear the Spanish commentary the locker room falls silence, worried looks directed at him but Geri ignores them all until he feels a hand in his shoulder and looks up to see Leo sitting next to him, his eyes glued in the screen of Geri’s phone.

It didn’t take long to the men focus on what Geri was truly interested in, of course it didn’t, everyone will be talking about it nonstop.

The images are worst than he expects. The defender sucks a breath when it is shows in slow motion how his body collided with Sergio, how his elbow hit the other Spaniard forehead and how dizzy he looked when landing his balance clearly off and blood starting to pour out of the wound. It makes him sick because it was deliberated. He wanted to collide with Sergio, wanted to make him fall but not like that. Never like that, not with so much strength, not with the intention of drawing blood. The commenter tells the world how Gerard knew what he was doing, analyzing the foul over and over again but the man in question isn’t paying attention to what’s being said too busy staring at Sergio and the wound in his face.

But it doesn’t stop there. Soon they are showing how Sergio stumbled and collided with Leo and Geri feels ashamed that he thought it was on purpose that he was disposed at screaming with Sergio himself after the match because of that. It was his own fault and he didn’t know it.

Leo sucks a breath at his side and Geri is too lost in his own guilty to look at him, just feels when his teammate freezes and the pressure in his shoulder increases as Leo grows tense. They see in the same slow motion the blood dripping of Sergio’s forehead and how his expression is one of pure pain, but mostly the cameras focus on how Leo stepped on Ramos’s leg, how much weight as put in the limb and how the expression of the fallen man became one of agony as he curled up in pain.

Gerard isn’t sure he is breathing anymore. The locker room is silent besides the sounds coming from the showers, the others can’t see the scenes in the phone like them but they can hear the commenter describing it well enough to picture and the number 3 feels ashamed. He always frowned upon Pepe’s and Sergio’s habit of going for the player and was always loudly complained about them in the locker room, but look at him now. Deliberately hurting a colleague and without the excuse of just doing his job like the other two have, Geri is a defender but there was nothing to be defended there.

“Don’t worry about it Geri, you know how the media likes to overdo everything to make us look like barbarians” Iniesta broke the silence a warm smile in his face and Geri feels even more awful because his captain looks 100% sure it was an accident and Iniesta is just too fucking nice for this world “We know you didn’t mean it”

“But I  _did_!” He can’t keep his mouth shut, can’t pretend he is innocent and that everyone will be wrong in placing the blame in him because that’s not the kind of person that Gerard is, he will take full responsibility of his actions “Not like that, I never wanted to make him bleed but I hit Sergio on purpose, I was just so angry with him for the foul on Leo early and about all the others and we are losing and he was there and is just… I just did. I fucked everything up today didn’t i? In more than one way” He finishes hanging his head just to not look at any of his teammates.

“Oh Geri…” It’s Rakitic and he doesn’t sound nearly as disappointed as the defender would like “I’m not going to say it was okay to do it or that I agree with your actions but I can understand why you did and I believe you didn’t intended to hurt him, we all do. It was a mistake Geri, but it doesn’t make you a bad person just a human one, Ramos is hardly innocent either and I’m sure he understand. And for the rest of the match you don’t need to bother yourself with it, we win as a team and we lose as one too alright? No one blames you.”

The Barcelona player just stays silence absorbing the words and soaking in the acknowledge that he has the forgiveness of his teammates who all murmur in agreement and Rafinha gives him a friendly pat in the head. He loves Barcelona and his heart aches for it, he never feel more at home, more comfortable than here, he liked Manchester but it was not the same, his heart was always blaugrana and those people are his family, those are the things he would never trade no matter what the offert was. Their support means everything but it doesn’t make the fact that Geri hurt Sergio disappears.

It wouldn’t be so bad, he muses, if Sergio was just another player, someone he sees only in the pitch and doesn’t know anything about, he wouldn’t feel so guilty in this case even if that’s a horrible thing. However he knows the other man even if they aren’t friends, they had team dinners in the national break, they spend days traveling and playing together- And maybe Geri spends a little too much time thinking about Ramos or starring at him, but that means nothing.

“Come on guys, let’s call it a day okay? We all need a rest” Neymar breaks the silence, a smile in his lips even if he still looks tired and sad about their defeat “Tomorrow everything will be better”

The optimism of the young Brazilian makes then all smile and soon they all find themselves hurrying to the showers and to their cars, hungry and tired in the way only a good and hard game can leave then. But before Gerard can exit the locker room, Rafinha holds his arm.

“I know you will beat yourself over the thing with Ramos so let me give you a little piece of advance, you have his number right?”

“What do you mean with that?” Geri frowns uneasy, feeling defensive for some reason

“Please” Rafinha snorts like he said something ridiculous “You are a good person Geri of course you will beat yourself over it, and even more because it was  _Ramos_. C’mon everyone knows you have a weird fixation in him, just admit it and please tell me why, I’m just dying to know”

“I don’t have a fixation on Sergio!”

“You can live in negation as much as you want Geri-bear but the truth is that you are always talking about Ramos and everyone already realized it, you two have this weird thing between you that none of us understand. But the point here is: You have his number right? Because if you do then just call him and apologize, i'm sure it will make you feel way better"

Rafinha doesn’t give him a chance to defend himself- He doesn’t have a goddamn fixation in Sergio! - and just skipes to where Marc is still trying to fix his hair with a look of so oblivious love that Geri wonders how they are not in each other pants yet. With an indignant snort he goes to his car. He won't do that. Sergio never called to apologize after the shit he pulled- Or at least he thinks he didn't-, so why should him? Things are always okay between them after rough games and they never apologized before. But then neither made the other bleed before either.

The words of the Brazilian are stuck in his mind. He doesn’t have a fixation on Sergio, that’s absolute bullshit. Sure he thinks about him a lot and yeah maybe he twitte about him a lot too but that’s because Sergio is so infuriating and is always doing ridiculous things, like that foul on Leo, or that weird ass celebration in his last game, or the way he likes that shit flamenco music way too much is always put that in the last volume during international break, or how he is always touching everyone like he has know them forever. That’s why he complains about Sergio to his teammates, like that time he wore a jeans too tight to a dinner with the selection and Geri couldn’t understand why Xabi wasn’t seeing how wrong that was, or how Iniesta did not see the problem with the way Sergio flirted with Fernando, or with Iker, or with everyone- _Minus Geri, why didn’t Sergio flirt with him?_ -. That doesn’t mean he as a fixation on the madridista.

Yeah okay maybe he stares at the other a little too much.

But how couldn’t he? Sergio is  _sexy_. You can’t blame a man for that. So Geri admits that his eyes sometimes linger in the tattooed arms or the amazing abs when they are at the locker room together and maybe he imagines things that belong better in a bedroom. It’s just lust and Geri isn’t fazed by lusting after teammates anymore, not after that freak out with Cesc when they are teenagers that ended with him discovering his bisexuality. He had flings before, nights of passion after big wins- Like that one with Cristiano in Manchester that they  _don’t talk about_ \- or filled with sorrow after defeats, one-night stands or friends with benefits, but nothing serious or close to a real relationship after Cesc and Shakira.

Lust is good. Lust is safe. Lust doesn’t sound right.

Lust doesn’t explain why his heart clench when he remember the pain in Sergio’s face. Why he cares so much about the opinion of the other, why he feels butterflies in his stomach when Sergio smiles at him or when he hugs him and his head rests in Geri’s shoulder, or how light he feels after they talk with each other, how he likes the color of the other eyes so warm and pretty. Lust doesn’t explain why he likes the way Sergio sings that stupid flamenco, the way he bits his lips to avoid a smile or how much of a dork he is when out the pitch, how endearing it is to see Sergio blush since he does that so rarely.

The realization hits him so hard and so suddenly that Gerard almost crashes his car. It's like someone dumped ice all over him and then hit his head with a thousand bricks.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck, he wants Sergio.

And not in the “I want to bang you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow” way, but rather the “I want to hold you and kiss you and make you smile to me” way.

Fuck he is in _love_ with Sergio.

Gerard goes home in a daze, his thoughts going wild with the implications of such a thing and he almost crashes again in his own street. The food tastes like paper and he isn't even aware of how hot the shower water is, just too deep in his own mind to pay attention to such details. He gets ready to bed still trying to come to terms with the sudden thought and manages to convince himself that it’s ridiculous, that he is merely guilty about making the other bleed and that a good night of sleep is everything he needs to recover from it.

Gerard however realizes he is completely fucked when he doesn’t dream about Sergio’s ass but rather about his soft smile.

Oh boy that’s a problem. 

 

 

Iniesta loves his team. He really, really does.

He has been in Barcelona for so long that he doesn’t even remember a life where those people aren’t his family, especially those who are there for longer like Leo and Geri. He loves the two younger players like little brothers- He loves Cesc too but sometimes it’s just painful to think about him- and isn’t a secret that he has a immense soft spot for them to the point where Iniesta can’t get angry with the two even when they deserve. It’s usually Masche’s job to give the lectures and angry rants when they deserve, Iniesta simple isn’t the type of guy to lose his patience.

But that usually comes to bite him in the ass. Mostly with Geri. No, scratch that, _only_ with Geri.

It’s the day after the disastrous Clásico and they don’t have training but a reunion is in order, they have to discuss what they did wrong when those things are still fresh in their minds so that next time they can do better and hopefully win the game. Everyone is still feeling the loss, so even the usually talkative Neymar is quieter and more discrete what creates a heavy clime in the locker room where they all are, no one with enough courage to begin the dreaded conversation but they all know they have too, even if only to avoid Lucho kicking their asses for it later.

Finally Iniesta, as the captain, clean his throat and begins the dreaded reunion with a motivational speech about the importance of learning of their mistakes and hope for the next game and even if the words sound generic he believes in everything. They get it over like the professionals they are and he feels proud of his team once more, watching how they are able to admit their own failures and mistakes but also fully able to accept the support of the others.

Well almost all of them. Geri talked of course, but his attention was clearly in other things and Iniesta can bet he has no idea of what Marc said in his ever improving Spanish what is rather worrying since Geri is always quickly to bring out the positive things they did and help everyone feel better, position who is currently occupied by Neymar. The captain however decides to let the matter drop, if Gerard wants to talk he will in his own time.

But of course not everyone gets to the same conclusion as him. They ended the reunion- _Thank God_ \- and with things out of their chest it’s easy to smile and joke like they always do, everyone talking about eating together and spending the free afternoon in someone house to play FIFA and forget about the Clásico, Geri however is still quiet and staring at his phone like it holds all the answer to the universe but refuses to give it to him what of course attracts the attention of everyone. Andrés doesn’t have the time to start a silent prayer to everyone drop the matter before Rafinha is sitting next to Geri throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“Okay spit it out Geri-bear, what’s plaguing your beautiful head today? You are _waaaaay_ to quiet”

“There’s nothing wrong” The blue eyed man sulked still staring at the phone “Why would something be wrong? Everything is perfect so you are imagining things”

“No he isn’t” Luiz replied rolling his eyes like it is obvious “Everyone can see that your head is on the clouds, c’mon Geri you can trust us, is it about the match yesterday? Because we already told you that it isn’t your fault”

“I’m not worried about it, I believe in you guys, thanks so much” The defender looked at them with a big smile, looking so grateful that everyone smiled right back “I told you it’s nothing”

“Oh c’mon Geri” Neymar whined dropping at his other side “Don’t you trust us? We hate seeing you sad like this! So do tell, do we have to kick someone ass or tell some journalist to fuck off? Or both?”

“Please don’t do any of these things” Andrés begged knowing that they would and knowing that Lucho would have a heart attack. But alas he was ignored.

“Neymar’s right” Sergi said with an encouraging smile “You can trust us, so go on and tell, we promise to help you”

“Thanks guys, really but this is not something that you can help me with” Gerard sounds so sad that Andrés heart aches for him and he will do anything to take that edge of defeat of his voice, he and Geri have almost the same age but now the defender looks so young and helpless that it gives him an urge to protect him from the world

“Is it about Ramos?” Leo questioned and soon everyone gasped looking at him, but the Argentine had his eyes fixed in Gerard who didn’t answer but hung his head and hunched his shoulder giving a clear enough response.

“Of course it’s that dickhead” Jordi frowned “Is he giving you shit about the collision yesterday? Because we can talk to him about it, you made a mistake Geri and don’t deserve to be crucified for it especially not by _him_ ”

“NO!” Gerard exclaimed louder than necessary looking alarmed “No it’s not that. You didn’t see Real’s declaration about it? They told everyone that Leo had no idea he was stepping in Sergio’s leg and that what I did was result of too much adrenaline, that there is no hard feeling between us”

“Okay…” Neymar looked worried about the outburst and complete carefully “So what’s the problem with Ramos?”

“He isn’t answering my calls” Gerard blurted with a long sigh.

Iniesta was prepared for a lot of answers. That is very much not one of them. He just stares at Gerard and blinks hopping that that will make this scenario disappear and he will go back to a reality where his teammate doesn’t look like a kicked puppy just because Sergio fucking Ramos isn’t picking his calls. But after tense moments nothing change and Iniesta has to accept the terrible fact that this is in fact reality and he has no idea of what he is supposed to do. Thanks heaven that Ivan recovers faster than him.

“Right... So why exactly are you trying to call Ramos?”

“I’m trying to apologize for yesterday, because that’s what Rafinha told me to do to feel better. And I wasn’t going to do it but then I was in my car thinking about what he said and I realized that I may possibly be in love with Sergio and that I really want to kiss him, but I also really want to apologize for hurting him right? But he hates me! He hates me because he isn’t picking any of my calls or answering my texts and I doubt he is hearing my messages.” The previous outburst is nothing compared to this one, Gerard talks fast and with a nervous energy that makes him gesticulate wildly with his phone almost smacking a shell shocked Neymar in the face

“You are in love with Sergio Ramos?” Mascherano asks like that was the only thing he understood, his tone is chocked like Gerard just told him he is going to play for Osasuna “The Real Madrid captain? _That_ Sergio Ramos? Since fucking when?! And how the fuck did you get to this conclusion anyway? You are not in love yesterday”

“I don’t know okay? I just _realized_ it yesterday give me a break! It just happened Masche it’s not like I planned for this. Rafinha told me that I had a fixation on Sergio and I was trying to prove to myself that I didn’t but then I started to think about him and I couldn’t stop because he has that pretty smile you know? Not the one he gives to the press or in any circumstance but a soft smile that he shows when he see something cute or when he is with kids and it’s just light up his face and he has pretty eyes and they are so warm. And also he is really nice and just so easy to like! Everyone that knows Sergio likes him with is totally unfair because they are always flirting with him or touching him and some have no fucking shame like that fucking….”

“OKAY, WE GET IT” Masche exclaimed breaking the horrified spell cast in all of them, his eyes wild and traumatized “You can stop singing praises to Ramos now, we get it. For fuck’s sake you have it _bad_ ”

“I think I’m going to be sick” Busquets said to no one and was, like always, ignored

Andrés sucked a breath and released it slowly willing his brain to work properly and not get caught in the choking news that Gerard is in love with Sergio. _I can do this_ , he thought to himself, _I can do this_.

“Are you sure he is ignoring you?” Ivan asked with a tentative and frail smile “Maybe the signal isn’t so good in the way back to Madrid, maybe that’s why he isn’t talking with you”

“Real Madrid is still here” The defender murmurs sounding defeated “It’s in the news too, they are having problems with the plane so they are staying here for a few days.”

Gerard looks heartbroken after his confession and they all realize he is very serious about this and that he is also very serious thinking that Sergio hates him. It’s always like that with Geri if Iniesta is honest with himself, he can be incredible dense sometimes but when he gets things he does with total passion and compromise, it doesn’t even pass in his mind that Gerard’s feelings aren’t true or that the younger man is lying. The sign of him so sad and defeated broke the captain heart and he was offering before even thinking properly about it.

“Do you want me to call him? Then I can pass the phone to you and the two of you can talk about… Whatever you feel like I suppose. Would that be okay?”

“You will do that for me Andrés? Really?” Geri smiled so warmly and so hopeful that Iniesta was looking for Sergio’s number without any hesitation “You are the best captain and friend in the world!”

“Put to everyone to hear!” Sergi begged and everyone was instantly nodding along but Iniesta shook his head in obvious denial “ _Please_ captain?”

Damn Sergi really have a good puppy face. Iniesta sighed deeply and groaned feeling his resolve crumbling. For fuck’s sake he is only 32 years old, how can he feel so old? He is way too young to be dealing with this kind of shit that’s for sure. The stress this team puts on him is making him older faster he is even surer of this now, in a few years people will be able to call him grandfather and be completely correct. He gives up on trying arguing and just dials praying that Sergio will pick up, but of course the universe hates him and it just rings until falling in the voice mail. Iniesta sighs and tries again while everyone gets closer to hear the conversation in case Sergio actually answers his damn phone.

He is in his fourth and last tentative when finally someone accepts the call and Andrés sags in relieve. Geri’s face is a mix of emotions, there is something akin to hurt when he realizes he was actually being ignored but also hope of a chance.

“Hello, Iniesta? Thanks for the various calls” Sergio sounds normal and that’s a surprise, maybe more tired than normal and with a hint of confusion but otherwise not like he suddenly hates everything related to Barcelona, there is a lot of noise in the other said and Iniesta wonders where the other is “You helped me a lot”

“Why?” The captain asks confused, feeling shared by the rest of the team

“I couldn’t find my phone” The madridista laughs a little “You calling helped me find it, so thanks. But to what i…”

The rest of the phrase is however muffed by song coming from the other side, some ridiculous pop music that only teenagers should listen without feeling ashamed of themselves. Iniesta opened his mouth to try to be listened by the other but was cut by the muffled sound of Sergio’s voice obvious not talking to him.

“Casemiro for fuck’s sake turn this shit down I’m trying to talk in the phone here, did you forgot that there are things called earbuds? Geez kids and their music those days, they have no taste Pepe, it’s a shame”

“What the fuck are you even doing here Sergio?” The culés can hear Pepe’s voice better so he must be close to the phone “You should be resting.”

“I had a concussion Pepe, I’m not an invalid” Was Sergio answer and with her all color drained of Geri’s face and Andrés cursed under his breath before the madridista turned back to their conversation “Sorry there Iniesta, Casemiro is trying to let everyone deaf. I was going to ask why are you calling. Do you need something?”

“No. Yes. I mean… it’s a little complicated” To put it mildly he mentally completed looking at Gerard and his hopeful expression and feel suddenly annoyed that his friend was being so blatantly ignored, gritting his teeth and going for a passive aggressive approach he continues “But first, do you have any notice of Geri? Have you talked or heard of him since the game?”

“Piqué? No, why do you ask?” Sergio sounds defensive but also very confused and that gives Andrés pause because something isn’t right “There is any reason why I should be hearing of him?”

“Wait, did you just said _Piqué?_ With whom are you talking Sergio?” Pepe suddenly voiced himself again sounding utterly affronted.

“With Santa Claus, good Lord what you guys have against letting me take phone calls?” Was the sarcastic reply before Iniesta was the focus of attention again “Sorry there again everyone is even weirder than normal today. What’s up with Piqué?”

“You serious don’t know? Because Geri was trying to reach to you and he says that…”

But Iniesta was cut again. He was starting to get frustrated for this and mentally cursed all of Real Madrid when he heard various of their voices and a little of struggle from the other side with Sergio indignant shouts and someone asking them to stop acting like children- Probably Zidane.

“Sorry” The voice in the phone is definitely not Sergio’s “It’s Isco here and I just want to inform that Sergio is busy. _Very, very_ busy and he will be busy for a while too, you know important stuff to do and so he wouldn’t be able to respond to your calls or anyone call to be honest. Thanks for calling him though, also send our _love_ to Piqué”

The call was finalized but not before the Barça players could hear Sergio muffled voice ordering the devolution of his phone. But Iniesta was still focused in the amount of bitting sarcasm that Isco managed to put in the word “love” to pay too much attention to it and suddenly everything makes a lot of sense but became so much more complicated. He wishes Sergio was really ignoring Geri, it would be easier to fix than this bullshit.

“Well, that wasn’t very helpful” Rafinha breaks the awkward silence “Anyone would like to explain what the fuck happened there? Because I’m really lost and can’t be the only one”

“We have good and bad news Geri” The captain starts with a dejected sigh massaging his temples “The good thing is that Sergio doesn’t hate you and neither is he avoiding you, the bad thing is that the rest of Real Madrid doesn’t have the same benevolent position.”

“So basically Real doesn’t want Geri to talk to Ramos?” Neymar asks with disbelief

“That’s exactly it, yes. Sorry buddy you gonna have to wait until they give it a rest before trying to woo your love” Suárez comments not being exactly helpful either

But Gerard doesn’t look sad or confused with the news like a _normal_ people would. There is pure determination in his pretty blue eyes and a big smile that makes Iniesta’s stomach chums unpleasantly because it only means one thing: Geri has a plan. And loving the defender so much the captain has to admit that is public knowledge that Geri’s plans hardly follow a reasonable logic or have a good outcome. Iniesta can already see the migraine coming.

“Neymar and André grab you things you two are coming with me. Up, up right now” Gerard exclaims getting up and clasping his hands smiling like he solved a difficult puzzle

“Wait, what?” André, until now quiet and dislocated in his corner asks in shock, his eyes wide and confused

“Going to where?” Neymar voices his own disbelief

“To the hotel where Real is of course” Gerard rolls his eyes like those are the world most stupid questions “You two are going to help me talk to Sergio”

“How” It isn’t even a question, Masche looks at Gerard like the man lost his head and there is a vein pulsing in his forehead that only appears when he is utterly done with the team’s bullshit “Do you even know where Real is staying?”

“Yeah I asked Carvajal yestarday, before the game” Geri looks utterly pleased with himself “So I just have to go there to talk to Sergio, if he can’t answer my calls I just have to apologize in person right?”

“Geri” Iniesta starts his voice soft like he is talking to an irrational child, trying his best to not break his friend heart but also bring him back to reality “If his teammates don’t want him to talk to you in the phone why do you think they will let you talk to him in person?”

“I don’t think they will let me, I’m not stupid” The other rolled his eyes again “That’s why I need Neymar and André with me, they will guarantee my entrance there!”

“How?” Neymar exclaims looking at Iniesta for answers but the captain is just as lost

“Geez everyone is too slow today!” They all look judgmentally at him but in true Gerard Piqué fashion he ignores them and proceeds to explain his _brilliant_ plan “Okay, Cristiano likes me enough okay? So I’m hundred percent sure that I can convince him to listen to me about letting me talk to Sergio, but we all know that where Cristianos goes to there is a eighty percent chance that Marcelo is with him and I’m not sure if he likes me. So that’s where Neymar and André enter! You are selection buddies right? André with Cristiano and Neymar with Marcelo. I just need you two to help me convince the two to let me talk to Sergio, is simple!”

There is nothing simple in there. Iniesta can think of at least ten flaws in this plan but he also lacks the heart to point then out to Gerard, he looks so pleased with himself and so happy for thinking in a way to talk with his crush that is almost cruel to burst his bubble. But someone has to do it, before Gerard shows up just to have a literal door slammed in his face.

“This isn’t a good idea” Masche deadpanned “First off I doubt Ronaldo will give you the time of the day to talk and secondly are you sure it’s worth it?”

“I want to go too” Leo quiet voice just made everyone gasp once more “It’s a good idea”

“ _What. The. Fuck_?” Masche turned to look at the small Argentine “Leo you can’t be serious! What do you even have to talk with Ramos?”

“You saw the images Masche, you saw what I did in his leg” The number 10 frowned looking guilty at his shoes “I just want to tell him it was an accident, that I didn’t mean to hurt him”

“Oh Leo, you are just too nice” Luiz signed “You don’t have to do this, everyone knows it was an accident, even Ramos himself. Geri’s the one who is stupidly in love and has to make everything better”

“But I _want_ to”

“C’mon Leo just write him a note or send a message, I will even give you his number” Iniesta begged with no shame “You can’t just show up at Real Madrid’s hotel. People are bound to notice and then the press will go mad with theories and lies, its bad enough if they see Geri there but he at least can say he was visiting friends from the national team, but what about you? Please think about the kind of publicity it will bring to the club”

The last words do the trick. Leo will never risk the reputation of Barcelona no matter what, he loves the club way too much for it and there is no way that anything good will come of Lionel Messi being seen in the same hotel that Cristiano Ronaldo, people will lose their shit and sprout the worst possibilities possible. The Argentine sighs disappointed but nods along.

“But I can go right?” Gerard asks giving Leo an apologetic look and a pat in the head “I will send the message along Leo, don’t worry”

“Geri why don’t you think about it a little more?” Ivan begged this time “Let’s go eat first how does that sound? I bet Neymar and André are hungry”

“I am” Neymar piped up “I am very, very hungry”

“I guess we could?” André commented but it sounded like a question, Iniesta made a mental note to help the kid feel more comfortable with them.

“Oh okay” Geri blinked and then licked his lips “I will use the time to text Cristiano and make sure he is going to help me”

Iniesta is pretty sure it’s going to be a long, long time before he has a moment of peace again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, i'm very happy i could entertain with my writing! As i said this is Piqué view of things, i was going to post the second part as another chapter but i thought it would be better as just one. Until the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos! I'm a little annoyed with this chapter to be honest, it just don't feel right to me in some points but writing in English is a challenge sometimes and i just can't get some things the way i wanted in this language.  
> Also i had planned to have the interaction between Geri and Sergio in this chapter but it just got so long?? Idk man i was writing and then i realized it had 7k and well that's a bit too much in my opinion, so i think it's better to let it for the next chapter who will probably be up in the weekend because fuck college . I got night classes so i usually write in the afternoon but guess is being aired in the afternoon for me? Fucking champions league, dear Lord those games are killing me.

Someone once told Marcelo that everyone playing at Real Madrid is broken.

It was one of his old teammates but he can’t remember which one, he can’t remember much of that whole night to be honest, they were all drunk and miserable after a defeat against Barcelona that cost things they couldn’t afford to give. But that phrase stuck something in him, the sadness in eyes that he can’t place in a particular face but mostly it was the utterly bitterness in the tone that made it stay in the back of his mind even when everything else faded due to alcohol.

Real Madrid has a serie of unspoken rules, things nobody tells you but somehow you just learn and see yourself following without even realizing it, but the most important of those is: You always protect your teammates. It’s their golden rule, the one thing that you can’t break unless you wish to become a pariah, they can overlook many things but never this.

The Brazilian didn’t get that at first, couldn’t understand his teammates's need to protect each other and even him someone they didn’t even know, shielding him from racial slurs, giving comfort after bad games or just helping him with his Spanish or in finding good restaurants. He was almost a kid then, only 19 years old, and there are things that he couldn’t grasp yet, he was not used to the poison spread by the media or for how awful some fans could be when they wished, so he looked at his protective teammates with amused eyes but let them do what they wanted, let they have that peace of mind.

That changed when Cristiano arrived at Real. There was something about him that just made Marcelo stops and think _“Yes. That person. That is the person I need to protect from all the evil of this world.”_ , the Portuguese is older than him but that never made a difference in his eyes, never diluted his will to protect him. Kaká got that too, that need to shield Cris of all the bad things people would thrown in his way, all those ridiculous articles or all those players who would leave him bleeding in the pitch and receive zero punition.

Marcelo realized then that the people who look like they don’t need anyone are the ones who do the most.

Cris is cocky, you can’t deny that, he has a massive ego when he wants too and is a nightmare to deal with after defeats with his rants and tantrums. But he is kind and funny and the best friend someone could hope to meet, and everytime there is a shit article saying how the rest of Real loathes Cris Marcelo’s blood boil until the point where he has to call Kaká to rant or else he will tell some journalist to fuck off and stop spreading lies about his best friend. Kaká always listen because he is nice like that but mostly because he also loves Cris like a brother and understand the feeling. It hurts, and the sting is worse because Cris doesn’t care anymore, because he is so used to be treated like that that he shrugs insults, injures and fake articles talking shit about him like its normal, Marcelo wishes he could take the hurt, could scream to the world to leave the Portuguese alone.

It begins with Cris but it spreads to everyone soon after. It’s not hard then, Marcelo realizes, to see the cracks in his friends, to see where they are hurting, where the words left bruises or cuts and even where the scars lie, to see where everyone of then broke in one point or another, maybe even before they set a foot in Real. Once you open your eyes is impossible to close them again.

Luka smiles but he will never forget how everyone thought he was a mistake.

Gareth has to live with the weight of a price tag he never asked for.

Álvaro carries the guilt of taking away a trophy from them.

Benzema has to hear people calling him distant and unmotivated just because he doesn’t show as much emotion.

And so many others, so many players that came and left but are still dear to him, still hold a piece of his heart and are still protected by this unspoken rule.

They are all broken, Marcelo’s drunk teammate was right, but that’s okay because they have each other. Because they are surrounded by people who understand- And some rare case like Kaká who doesn’t quite get the feeling but is compassionated enough, good enough to be supportive- and care. Who needs to be perfect when you have a chosen family to keep you company?

People however hardly see that, choose to look at them with judgmental eyes, with whispers of disunion, of people who barely support each other but they learned to not listen to it. They are used to being labeled things they aren’t

 

  
Marcelo is feeling a mix of emotions when he and the rest of the team arrive in the hotel. He is overjoyed with the win of course, beating Barcelona always brings a good feeling especially since the last time they are the ones beat in their own home but the victory is not as sweet as it could have been.

Sergio was sent back to the hotel before, not in the condition to stay in the bench apparently, and that makes Marcelo twitch with worry over his captain. It’s not a secret that Sergio is stubborn as a mule, he is always pushing harder than what he should and since Iker left the rest of the team is having a hard time getting him to just rest like a normal person, so it’s not a surprise that he is feeling his leg now, but that doesn’t mean that Real isn’t pissed with Piqué and pouring part of the blame in him. Marcelo hasn’t got the heart to watch the replay and see the foul for himself but he heard enough curses from various teammates to know it was ugly.

The Brazilian feels no shame in making poor Casemiro stumble to be able to get first in the elevator since he is actually one of those who know Sergio for longer - Since the days of that dreadful long hair -, Cris who somehow always manages to be the first to arrive anywhere gives him a judgmental look but Marcelo just smiles innocently in response, at least he was better than Pepe who sort of tackled a defenseless Nacho to get his place.

They got a whole floor to themselves so it’s not that hard to get to Sergio’s room since as captain the lucky bastard has one just for him- Totally unfair in Marcelo’s opinion since he got stuck with Raphael and he snores- but their plan of getting there as the bunch of protective idiots they are was barred by the totally unamused figure of their coach standing in front of the door.

“How the fuck he got there so fast?” Isco asked in disbelief “He left the bus after us!”

“There’s some things in this life you don’t question” Karim said in a dry tone “Zidane is one of those, he just… He’s _Zidane_ ”

That’s sound like a solid explanation to be honest.

“How is he?” Cris asked looking at the door like he was mentally commanding it to open for them

“Fine, or as fine as he could be pushing himself like that, what the hell he had in mind to not tell me he was feeling his leg?” The coach answered with an exasperated tone “The doctor said he will probably miss the next match, but aside from a concussion he is good as ever”

“Concussion? That fucker gave him a _concussion_?” Pepe looks like he is preparing himself to go beat Piqué black and blue and Toni wisely gave him more space

“Calm down Pepe, it’s was a light one, Sergio will be fine in the morning” Zidane calmed the other rolling his eyes “But it’s better if you leave him alone tonight, a bit of peace is good in those situations. You can check on him tomorrow.”

“But someone has to stay with him right?” Luka questioned in a worried tone “To make sure everything is really okay. I can do it, I promise to not disturb him too much!”

“What?! No, no _I_ stay” Isco protested sounding offended “I spend more time with him in training so I should stay”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, I spend more time with him in training and in the pitch” Pepe protested glaring at the Spaniard

“Yeah but you know shit about taking care of others” Cris rolled his eyes already stepping forward “I’m obvious the best choice to look after injured people”

“Like hell you are!” Marcelo snorted offended, he loves Cris as family but no way he is getting this one “You are just as bad as Sergio with injuries, we have to force you out off training in a very literal sense! Besides I know Sergio longer than all of you, aside from Pepe but we already established that, so it’s obvious who should stay with him”

“But…”

“But nothing” Zidane cut the protest in a higher tone looking exasperated but also incredible fond “ _I’m_ the one staying with Sergio tonight so all of you can go to your rooms. I’m serious boys, we did an amazing job in the game and now you need to eat and rest to be able to recover, we leave for Madrid in the morning and I don’t want to hear complains then, all of you were tired and as much as your concern is appreciated it’s also misjudged.”

They all deflated then, looking at each other with insecurity and hesitation in leaving without even seeing their captain. Marcelo would be glad with at least checking by the door, just to have that irrational fear settled for once and all but the way Zidane is posted in the door shows that he is not willing to make exceptions. Looking at them the coach expression suavized.

“Boys I know you were worried, but do you think that disturbing him is a good idea? You will see each other the first thing in the morning. And I will take good care of him I promise” An amused glint formed in his eyes before he continued “For those who forgot or don’t know I actually played with Sergio, we were teammates when he first arrived in Real so I am actually the one to know him for longer.”

 

Marcelo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He feel like laughing for how silly they are all being right now, refusing to trust their coach with taking care of the injured captain but he also didn’t think they are all wrong they have reason behind their worries and valid concerns about a coach ability to understand how to approach Sergio. But they shouldn’t’ have then with Zidane of all people.

Zidane understand. Understand the team and their morals better than any other, better than Mourinho could even dream, because the Frenchman was in their shoes before, used the pristine white kit and know all of their unspoken rules, obeyed then once upon a time and now he is doing again. It’s hard to forget that Zidane played for Real but so easy to overlook what that implies.

“Okay” Marcelo said with sigh of almost relief “Yeah, we get it, sorry Míster.”

The younger players pouted and opened their mouths to protest a little more but Cristiano put an arm around Isco’s shoulder and shook his head in a silent negation efficiently shutting them up. It’s a little impressive how much they value Cris’s opinion and judgment and Marcelo thinks it’s incredible funny that somehow they are the older ones, the ones who the players look up at. Who looked at him, Pepe, Sergio and Cris when they arrived and thought that those kids would be the elders one day? Would fill the shoes of Raúl, Guti, Iker and so many others?

“Let’s go, tomorrow we talk with the idiot” Pepe ruffled Dani's hair with an air of finality “But if that fucker talks shit in twitter about the game I’m going to foul his sorry ass so hard in the next game the ref will have to be blind to not give me a red”

“This is the sort of thing you don’t say in front of your coach Pepe, or better yet you don’t say at all” Zizou reprimanded with a annoyed look “I’m sure Piqué will have sense enough to not provoke anything, but if he do I will know how I’m not starting in the next Clásico”

“Don’t worry Pepe, I do it for you then” Dani whispered when Zidane was not paying attention

“Good boy. That’s why I like you so much” Pepe smiled ruffling the brown locks again

“Can we not discuss making fouls in Barca please?” Karim reprimanded in a low tone glaring at where the coach and Toni are in a serious conversation “This is the sort of shitty behavior we don’t need, don’t even think about it, no one is marking Piqué in the next game”

“Well then tell him to stop being a dickhead! He watches our games for the sole purpose of talking shit in twitter and then he goes and gives Sergio a concussion! He is starting shit not us” Dani protested with furrowed eyebrows

“Then fix it with him, talking like civilized people not shitty heads” Marcelo butted in “Don’t make your fame worst than it is, specially you Dani, Pepe with no offense is already fucked but you still has a chance to not be labeled like that”

“Fair enough” Pepe admitted not even a bit offended

“Fine…” The younger man sighed like that pained him “Have to think about the National Team too right? Can’t play with Piqué if I want to kick his ass”

“Not exactly what I was talking about but yeah if that keeps you away from a card go for it” The Brazilian laughed lightly “But let’s go, Zizou is looking murderous enough already”

“Don’t forget, we are leaving Barcelona the first thing in the morning” Zidane called when he saw they are all leaving

 

 

Turns out they aren’t.

Zidane received the call from the airport when they are all starting to enter the bus, some still half sleep and Sergio in crutches and a bandage in his head that let Marcelo tempted to let Pepe foul Piqué’s ass in the next match consequence be damned. They found some problem or another and recommended that they stay in Barcelona for a few days until they manage to do the necessary repairs and a more thoughtful scan, Marcelo is so relieved that they found the problem before a tragedy could happen that he isn’t even annoyed at having to stay in the culés’s city.

“I can’t believe we will have to stay here” The feeling is obvious not shared by everyone, if Casemiro pout is anything to go by “Can we even go explore the city?”

“Not now are you fucking insane?” Karim asked almost chocking in the air “Do you want to go around Barcelona the day after you kicked their team ass? How do you think the hooligans will react? Not every fan is a nutthead but you never know which one is until is too late. Wait a couple of days and if we are still here then we can go”

“Don’t worry Casemiro” Sergio smiled to the younger player “There is a lot of things to do here in the hotel, I’m sure boredom will not be a problem”

“It will be for you” Álvaro nudged the captain with a certain delicacy “I still vote for complete bed rest, you already put too much stress on your leg”

“I’m not staying in a fucking bed for days, don’t even think about it!” Sergio sounded scandalized with the idea and Marcelo laughed despite himself “Don’t laugh Marce, this is serious shit. Do you think I want to use those crutches? Luka would literally not allow me out the goddamn room without then.”

“Well if you aren’t going to take care of yourself, then someone has to” The soft spoken Croatian replied unfazed “No regrets”

They continued the playful discussion all the way back to their previous rooms- Fuck, how will he sleep with Raphael for days without going mad? Maybe Cris will allow him to crash at his room- and Marcelo didn’t miss the way Luka used the conversation to accompany the Sevillian back to his room, strategy very approved by the Brazilian who is fully certain that Sergio would do some ridiculous shit if left alone.

Marcelo has no shame in admit that he fell right back to sleep enjoying the peace since Raphael went to bug his poor countryman about some new serie he wanted them to watch together. He woke up hours late when his phone was bombarded with texts calling him to eat and the midfield groaned in annoyance but decided he would have enough time to sleep later. All vestiges of sleep however disappeared when he caught the sight of the hotel restaurant.

Sergio and Pepe are apparently in a staring contest with the captain looking exasperated and frustrated while the defender is shameless what is rather funny since they are almost in opposes of the table, Isco is in another corner holding a phone that definitely isn’t his like his live depend on it while talking with Álvaro who kept looking at Sergio. Casemiro is almost stabbing his potatoes, Dani is glaring at the air and Luka and Gareth are in a serious conversation in English. Oh and Cris is furrowing his eyebrowns and texting someone. Deciding to play safe the Brazilian took a vacant seat next to the Portuguese

“So I sleep for a few hours and you guys decide to start Civil War 2 or some shit? What happened there? Short version please”

“Short version? Well, everyone is keeping Sergio away from his own phone because Gerard can’t stay away from his and also doesn’t know how to take a hint” Cristiano answered without looking up still sending messages

“Well that wasn’t very helpful I think i want the long version please”

“Sergio forgot his phone at the Camp Nou so Marco brought it with him, this morning he realized that there was a fuck ton of calls and texts coming in all of them from Gerard, apparently he is dead set in talking with Sergio. So Marco told Nacho, who told Mateo who then texted Casemiro and Isco who went to Pepe with their indignations, somehow everyone agreed that the best thing to do was to erase all evidence of Gerard trying to contact Sergio and hide his phone. A little ago Iniesta called and their genius plan was discovered, Isco confiscated the phone with the help of Pepe and now Sergio is trying to kill them with his mind, also everyone is very pissed that Gerard has the audacity to try to talk to Sergio after what happened yesterday.”

Marcelo blinked a couple of times before realizing that of course it would be something ridiculous and worthy of a Mexican novel, since when his team is involved in anything usual? The Brazilian frowned thinking about what Piqué could want with Sergio, they know from experience that the man has no restriction of posting his thoughts on twitter so it must be or too bad or too personal, reasons that don’t settle well with Marcelo so he isn’t inclined to help Sergio in getting his phone back.

“Well I’m sure they will get their shit together soon enough” He decided stealing a sandwich of someone plate “But who are you texting anyway? No offense but mostly of your friends are here.”

“More like who is texting _me_ ” Cristiano snorted with some amusement “I’m talking with our actual number one enemy”

“Piqué?” He whispered checking to be sure no noisy teammates are paying attention “And what the fuck does he want with you?”

“Nothing” Cris lied with the same veracity of an seven year old caught in the act “Just chatting about old things”

“Yeah and I’m the Easter Bunny, cut the crap Cris. Does he want something from you?”

“I’m not sure if I want to tell you” The Portuguese murmured glancing around “Or better, I’m not sure if I want anyone to know, it’s about Sergio”

“Now I’m officially worried and you are officially convoked to tell me, not leaving until I know”

The two locked eyes and Marcelo tried to show how absolutely serious he is about this. It’s not that he hates Piqué or thinks he is a bad person, but it’s also not like he knows the other too have a good opinion of him either and when it comes to his teammates the Brazilian prefers to be safe. Especially with Sergio who gives his heart too freely, who feels things too intensely and always seen to be hurt by it, it’s impossible to not want to shield the Spaniard for people who could break his heart and Piqué is rather high in the list. Cris must have seen something in his eyes because he sighed and ruffling his hair finally relented

“Gerard wants to meet me, well actually he wants to met with Sergio but since he is unable to talk to him he wants my help”

The younger man choked in the stolen sandwich. Marcelo coughed attracting everyone attention but he is to caught in Cris’s sentence to notice such a trivial thing, the Portuguese gave some strong pats in his back to help him breath and offered his water which Marcelo drank gratefully

“What. The. Fuck” He murmured feeling his throat ache “What _Piqué_ wants with Sergio? Didn’t he do enough damage already?”

“Don’t know, he refuses to tell by text and insist in a face to face meeting” Cris shrugged glancing annoyed at his phone

“And?”

“And what?”

“And are you going to meet him?”

“Maybe. Knowing Gerard he will pester me until he receives the answer he wants or until someone else makes him stop, so it’s better to just get over this quickly before he starts appealing to some parts of our shared story”

“Right, so where are we meeting him?”

“ _We_? For curiosity, who exactly is ‘we’?”

“The two of us. Unless of course you want to take Pepe or Dani with you, I’m sure they will enjoy the opportunity to roundhouse kick Piqué in the face without getting a card”

“Marce” Cristiano started with all the patient of the world like he is talking with a small child “I’m not leaving the hotel or putting myself at risk. Gerard is as threatening as a furious teddy bear, the worst thing he can do in the worst scenario is scream a bit and then go write on twitter, trust me I know him. So why do you want to go with me?”

There are a lot of things Marcelo can tell. That it’s because Cris has the most twisted sense of what is harmful behavior and what is normal reaction, because Marcelo doesn’t trust Gerard to not use his best friend, because he doesn’t trust him with Sergio without knowing his exact intentions, because he is literally just an overprotective idiot overreacting. But in the end he gave his best and more angelic smile before replying

“Because I’m already feeling bored and this may be an interesting thing to do! C’mon Cris, don’t you love enough to save me?”

“Right, and Pepe’s best friend is Diego Costa” Cris snorted in disbelief “You sleept the whole time Marce there is no way you are already bored. But fine, otherwise you would just find a way to follow me wouldn’t you?”

“You can bet your ass that I would” The Brazilian gave his friend a shameless grin to which Cris just rolled his eyes “So where and when Piqué wants to meet?”

“In the lobby, he said ten minutes but knowing Gerard let’s put around twenty, he is not exactly punctual outside the pitch”

“Time enough to eat then” Marcelo applauded pleased

After Marcelo inhaled his food they managed to escape the restaurant without any of his teammates noticing and made their way to the lobby in a comfortable silence laced with a bit of anxiety. Cris made a sound of surprise that distracted Marcelo of his conjectures and when he looked up he saw that Piqué was already waiting for them, even if Cris had said twenty minutes and it had just passed fifteen tops, but most surprising is that he isn’t alone, Neymar and that new Barca kid are with him looking like they wanted to be anywhere else.

“Cristiano!” Piqué exclaimed looking utterly pleased and coming to meet them with a blinding smile “How are you? You know Neymar and André right?”

“Yeah I know them” Cris arched an eyebrow at the other two “And you know Marcelo right?”

“Of course, nice to meet you outside the pitch” The culé said and his smile became a little more tense but he looked so hopeful that Marcelo gave him a small smile in return

“ _Oi Marcelo (Hey Marcelo)_ ” Neymar wasn’t so shy pushing Piqué aside to give him a hug and giving Cris a little wave in greeting “Doing well?”

“ _Muito bem Ney (Very well)_ ” He replied in Portuguese returning the hug with equal strength “And you? You played well yesterday, i’m proud of you”

“ _Obrigado (Thanks)_ ” The younger man replied giving him a little sad smile “You too made an awesome game”

“Thanks kid.” He ruffled Neymar’s hair and then looked at André, who gave him a nervous smile “Hey good too met you, I’m Marcelo”

“I know, it’s my pleasure” The other said stending a hand “I’m André”

“Right now that everyone greeted everyone and we are best buddies maybe you can come to a more private place and tell us what you are doing here Gerard” Cris applauded calling their attention

“Of course, where we can talk?” Gerard said in an excited tone

Marcelo and Cristiano guided the three Barcelona players to one of the various “relaxation rooms” that the hotel offers what is just a fancy name to a room full of chairs and sofas that bored people go to pass their free time to be honest. Once they are inside Cristiano closed the door and mentioned to Gerard to begin.

“Okay, so where I can begin?” The defender bit his lip and looked at them with pleading blue eyes “I’m not asking for much, I just really, really need to talk with Sergio and well I can’t do that with a call can I?”

“And what you want us to do?” Marcelo asked crossing his arms

“I was actually hoping that you two could help me meeting with him.”

“You have to be fucking with me right now” Marcelo sighed incredulous looking at Piqué and expecting to hear him laughing “You want us to let you talk with Sergio? After the fuckery you did yesterday?”

“That’s exactly the problem I want to address!” The Barcelona defender exclaimed frowning “I want to talk with Sergio about that, I didn’t realize what I did until after the game you have to believe Cristiano, I would never hurt Sergio like that”

“But you _did_ Gerard” The Portuguese said in a gentle but serious tone “And don’t start with the ‘it was just an accident’ shit, everyone knows it was deliberated. You gave him a concussion and now you want what? To explain? To convince him that there was no intention there?”

“No one is going to give you shit to the media” Marcelo completed “We won’t cause a fuss over it so no need to try to get your face cleaned with him”

“That’s not what I want” Gerard said looking utterly offended at the two “What kind of person you think I am? I’m not here trying to give myself a good image or play the role of clueless, I know what I did and I know that I made an mistake, I want to apology”

“Don’t be so harsh Marcelo” Neymar chimed in a reprehensive tone “You think that I would be here to give support to Geri if that was what he wanted?”

The Brazilian paused and ruffled his hair looking at his young countryman in search of something. Neymar is a good kid, he can hotheaded in moments where he really shouldn’t and has the bad tendency to overreact but he is one of the most loyal people he knows and Marcelo has the natural tendency to believe he wouldn’t stand for an attitude like that. Cris however is still septic, giving the Barcelona player a complete unimpressed look and crossing his arms in defiance.

“Gerard why you just don’t give it a little time? Pepe and Isco can’t stay with Sergio’s phone forever, they will give it back soon so just wait a couple of days and then call him, there is no need to cause this much fuss and risk being lynched by our team just to apologye to someone you don’t even like that much”

“But I don’t want to give it a time Cristiano” Piqué replied looking frustrated and a bit desesperat “You know how it will look if I just give him a call in a couple of days? He will just think I did it because someone forced me. I need Sergio to know I’m actually serious about it, I never meant to give him a concussion I swear”

“We get that Piqué” Marcelo said in a calm tone resisting the urge to roll his eyes “But you should know that Sergio will accept your apologies without thinking about it, he knows about the times you tried to call him, so why are you so desesperat to talk to him now?”

“I just want to see him while you guys are in Barcelona” The defender admitted a little awkwardly “You know, outside the pitch”

“ _Meu Deus, ele não podia querer entrar nas calças de alguém mais fácil não? Nós vamos morrer aqui, pobre Geri” (My God, he could want to get into the pants of someone more easy right? We are going to die here, poor Geri)_  Neymar whispered in portuguese to André, he probably intended it to be quiet and discret but they are all too close and silence to his plan to succeed and André tried to shut him up but it’s too late

“What did you just said?” The older Brazilian choked out looking startled at Neymar, feeling angry all of sudden “Care to repeat it Ney?”

“Oh _fuck_ I forgot you two also understand Portuguese” Neymar gasped in horror while André facepalmed “Oh heaven, I’m sorry Geri, I’m really, really sorry”

“What did you say?” Gerard turned to his teammate, eyes wide and voice slight higher than usual “Ney what the fuck you said?”

“He said” Cris started glaring at his former teammate “That you want to get into Sergio’s pant. That’s what you doing here Gerard? Trying to use an big happening to sleep with our teammate? And then what, you turn your back to him and never speak of it again, pretend that nothing happened because you couldn't take responsibility for what you said in the night before? You are quite good at it”

Gerard face crumbled at that, something utterly sad and desolate in his eyes as he stared at Cris completely forgetting that seconds before he was furious glaring at Neymar. If the situation was another Marcelo would feel bad for the guy, would recognized honest regret and pain in the clear blue eyes, would be able to smile reassuring because obvious that was a wound for the barca player too and his face is just to expressive and sincere for you ignore his emotions and think of him as a asshole, but now? In this moment? Marcelo doesn’t give a fuck about it. Piqué would do the same, had their positions be inverted.

It’s instinctive, a natural urge of taking the side of your teammates, of taking their pains for yourself too and protecting them of things that maybe they didn’t need to be protected. Marcelo knows that Cris hardly gives his heart to others, that his relationships are more physical than anything and the he never ever would give someone false hope of then being anything more and in this moment the Brazilian wonders if Piqué has something to do it this attitude. And the idea of that happening with Sergio is just too much, his captain cares too much, he puts all his heart in his relationships and everytime Marcelo watches him getting his heart broken because the other person did something to betray him or maybe was not be so serious about things as him. The image of that happening with Piqué makes his stomach turns.

“ _Cris_ …” It’s a whisper, silent and heavy with things Marcelo can’t understand

“No, no. We are going now, you should be able to find the exit without our help Piqué. It’s good to see you Ney and a pleasure to meet you André, hope you have a nice day” Marcelo turned his back and left without looking back

When they are in the corridor Cristiano exhales a shaky breath and Marcelo pulls him in a one armed hug, he doesn’t ask and Cris don’t tell.

 

 

The silence caused by the exit of the two Real Madrid’s players is deafening.

André bit his lip and looks at his teammates who are frozen in the same place, Neymar looks utterly guilty like a kid who accidentally broke his mother favorite vase right on mother’s day and his mouth open and closes like he wants to say something but can’t find the words. But Gerard? There are few things more heartbreaking that Gerard’s face right now. He looks like Cristiano just slapped him, gasping in shock but also in hurt, eyes sad and all his early energy seen to be have been drained by the conversation with the merengues, where he was hopeful before now there is only heartbreak

“I’m so sorry Ger” Neymar said pitifully “I didn’t meant to say like that and…"

“It’s okay Ney, you don’t know about certain things that I should have taken into consideration. Iniesta was right, this was a shit idea” The defender murmured passing a hand in his own hair, shoulder falling in defeat “Let’s go okay? I’m sorry for dragging you two here for nothing”

André shakes his head then, he isn’t angry with the madridistas for their behavior since it’s clear that there is some sort of history there that he has exactly no chance of knowing but at the same time he isn’t content to just let it slide and be forgotten like that. Gerard is a good person and has been a God’s send to him in particular, going as far as defending him in a interview and the younger Portuguese feel the need to do something for him on return, or at least try to do something.

“Can you wait just a little?” André asked with what he hopes is an apolegic smile “I need to talk with Cristiano real fast, national team things”

“Of course” Geri tries and fails to smile in return “We will wait in the car alright?”

“Thanks”

The Portuguese player waste no time in leaving the room and after a few minutes of uncertain he jogs to where the elevators should be, hoping to catch the two players before they get in one since he as absolute no idea of what floor they are actually occupying and doubts he can just wanders around looking for then without stumbling in another player. He lets a sigh of relief when he saw the two inside the elevator, fastening his pace he nearly shouted

“Hold for me please!” He feared for a moment they would just ignore him but Cristiano, God bless his soul, did as he asked and he smiled grateful at the other when he arrived “Thank you”

“What you want André?” Cristiano asked arching his brow in disbelief “Did Gerard send you here? Because if he did you are wasting your time”

“No!” He almost shouted shaking his head “No, I told him I wanted to talk about national team business with you, he and Neymar are waiting in the car I don’t want to give him false hope”

“That still doesn’t explain why you are here” The Brazilian pointed out with an edge in his voice “I think the answer to Piqué’s request is really obvious”

“I know, but can you just hear me out? Give me five minutes and if you don’t agree then I will leave and never talk about it again”

The two madridistas locked eyes in a silent conversation and André forced himself to not show how anxious he is right now, he knows that Cristiano is a nice guy and they talked with each other before but that doesn’t mean that he likes him enough to give him a chance to talk, not counting Marcelo who André is sure already doesn’t like him and is even less willing to let him talk. After what seemed like an eternity Marcelo sighed like it pained him and gave a sharp nod.

“Thank you” André smiled and cleaned his throat thinking about what he could tell to make his case “Look I know there are a lot of things I don’t understand or even know about any of you and your story but I really think Gerard deserves a chance to talk with Ramos. I don’t mean that just because he is my teammate, he is genuinely sorry for what happened and if you had seen his reaction in the locker room when he saw the replay you would agree with me without hesitation. It’s not a marketing move or a excuse for another thing he is honestly just looking for a chance to apologize, even Messi wanted to come to make things clear, no second intentions or anything”

“And what Neymar said was a fluke then? A joke?” Marcelo asked in disbelief “I know the kid, he would never joke about it and Piqué's reaction would be quite different in case it was”

“You don’t need to defend Gerard actions” Cristiano amended “Or try to justify things for him André, he is a grown man and he can sleep with however he wants besides my teammates”

The Barcelona player bit his lip again debating what he should say next. He could of course try to deny what Neymar said and basically call his new teammate a liar, he could just try to roll with the lie or he could tell the true about thear os sentimentos do outro homem, mas ao mesmo tempo não há nada mais que ele whole fiasco, the last one is the best of course but is also a really blow to the trust Gerard put in his team. Isn’t his place to reveal the feelings of the other man but at the same time there is nothing else he can do. Mentally praying that Gerard wouldn’t hate him for it he began

“Look… It’s complicated, and it’s not my place at all to tell you or anyone else to be honest, but Gerard will be miserable otherwise so please, please don’t tell him I said it. He will hate me if he knows I revealed something like this”

“Now you got me worried and curious” Marcelo ruffled his hair looking at him with disconfiança “Say first and then we can discuss the silence thing”

“We promise” Cristiano discorded giving his friend an elbow in the side “If it’s that important to you then okay, but no other promises are being made here”

“Gerard is in love with Ramos” He blurted trying to get over this awkward and possibly disastrous conversation “Like legitimate and utterly in love, he almost made Mascherano thrown up in the locker room today because he started talking about Ramos and was so sappy it was painful”

The reactions are exactly what he was expecting. The two Real players stared at him like he just confessed murdering twelve people and hiding their bodies in Camp Nou, Marcelo gasped in what he can’t indentify between chock and horror and Cristiano, always a bit of a drama queen, put a hand over his heart with eyes wide with disbelief

“Are you fucking with me?” Cristiano hissed not even caring that the elevator arrived and the doors are opening “André, really? That’s low and cruel”

“I’m being serious!” He pleaded trying to put as much veracity as he could in his voice “I wouldn’t joke about something like that especially not about one of my teammates. That’s why Neymar said that, he meant in the way that Gerard wants a relationship not a one night stand and that’s more complicated given the circunstances. He didn’t mean to sound like Gerard just wants a quick fuck because he doesn’t, he literally dragged both of us here thinking it would help him talk to Ramos and fix things.”

“You want us to believe that Gerard Piqué is in love with Sergio. Gerard who is known for making side remarks about our team and Sergio in particular at every opportunity, who never expressed any interests before?” The older Portuguese asked with a tone of almost disdain

“Talking like that makes it sound really bad” The younger one winced “But yeah that’s basically what I’m saying. Look you don’t have to belief in his undying love or anything, I’m just asking to give him an chance to talk with Ramos.”

Again the two madridistas looked at each other in a deep conversation unaware of the fact that they are still standing in the elevator and André mentally begged for the corridor to stay desert because he really don’t want to explain why he is there and what they are talking about. Feeling that he is losing the battle the Portuguese decided to appeal a little bit

“Think about your teammate then” That called their attentions of course and André continued before they could interrupt “I mean it, would he feel better receiving a apology? Because I bet anyone would. Don’t you think he has the right to know how sorry Gerard is? No one is asking him to forgive anyone just to listen, hell maybe he will tell Gerard to go fuck himself! But a face to face apology is better than nothing right?”

He knew he had won them over with that one and cursed himself for not having thought of that early before telling a secret that was not his to divulge. It is rather obvious that he touched a wound or at least a sore spot, every player that gets fouled wants an apology even if most didn’t realize or acknowledge that need, it’s instinctive, the desire to believe that a colleague didn’t wanted to hurt then was overpowering sometimes. André gave the smallest smile, looking hopeful to the two.

“That’s a low blow” Marcelo almost whined “Goddamn kid that isn’t fair.”

“Is that a yes?” The young Portuguese asks with hopeful eyes

“Yeah” The word was carried with resignation and a bit of annoyance “BUT on the condition that we are in the room. Not necessary listening but definitely in the same place and close enough to see if shit gets heated”

“Deal” André said fast afraid that the Brazilian will change his mind “That’s perfect, thank you so much!”

“Yeah everything is beautiful and lovely” Cris rolled his eyes already stepping outside the elevator “Let’s meet in the room we are before, I go pick Sergio and you two go after Gerard”

The two accented in concordance, Marcelo still looking resignated and a little angry so André gave him more space and pushed the correct button to take then back to the lobby. He feel nervous all of sudden, afraid that somehow Gerard will know that he spilled his secret and hate him, and bitting his lip he looked at the Brazilian mentally weighting if it’s worth asking anything more of him.

“We won’t tell Piqué what you said” Marcelo expressed himself all of sudden giving him a kind smile “No need to worry about it kid, we made a promise remember?”

“Oh thanks” André smiled thankful beyond measures

“No worries”

Marcelo ruffled his hair then and André’s smile widened considerably. It wasn’t the smooth conversation any of them are hoping for but the Portuguese feels that things are going to be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s just say I’m pretty biased in some points so let me tell you some fun facts about Brazil: Most of us fucking love football in a level outsiders will never understand, serious you think you are hardcore? Think again son. We have some weird ass relationship with the players that go to Europa or Asia sometimes (Fucking Oscar) so yeah some people hate Neymar and talk shit about him, he just is one of those players you either love or hate, he had his douche moments so mostly you can dislike Neymar without fearing for your life. But poor of the soul who talks shit about Marcelo or Kaká. I mean it guys there is like this unspoken rule that nobody badmouths those two, they are sunshines of joy and we will love them no matter what team they are playing at, Kaká not being convoked to the WC 2014 generated an outrage, I feel betrayed by that fucking asshole (We also all hate the former NT coach). Talk shit get hit type or reaction, it’s actually kinda of funny. So yeah they’re some of my baes. Useless fact is useless.   
> Anyway, until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been a long fucking time right? I'm so sorry for so long without posting but my dad got engaged and it was crazyness to get everything ready for the marriage, but now i think i can post more frequently  
> This chapter isn't so good and i die inside reading it but i simple can't write anything better ugh, but i promise the next one will be better!

Gerard isn’t the kind of person who lies to himself; he is too honest and open with his feelings for such a thing so when he figures things out he has nil problems in admitting them to himself and few things annoy him more than denial. It’s such a useless feeling, such a stupid thing to do with yourself and with others that he literally does not see a point in denying his feelings or emotions and those who don’t like that… Well he can’t please everyone can he? There will always be haters and if Gerard bothered with them he would have quit football long ago. But of course he is still human and so is prone to failure. And sometimes, some rare and far in between moments, Gerard lied to himself.

It’s tragically ironic that the two biggest lies he told himself are related to Cesc, that when he thinks about denial his mind always goes back to his friend and former teammate.

He had been so scared when he realized that his feelings for Cesc were different from what he feel for Leo, some sort of numbing irrational fear of what those feelings could mean to their relationship, of what that meant in the long run, he would pass his nights awake thinking about it over and over again and every morning he would shove the feelings aside and promise himself he would never think about that again. Admitting to himself that he was bisexual wasn’t a problem; he would probably not have minded that much if his feelings were for anyone other than Cesc, nice, pretty Cesc who is still one of his best friends and at that point was so much like a brother.

He lied for himself so much about it that when Cesc kissed him in a sunny afternoon after training Gerard was sure he was either dreaming or hallucinating. But his friend just laughed and kissed him again when he dumbly asked that and Gerard kissed back with a despair he never felt again. Cesc was almost his first everything, not his first kiss, but his first love, first time and more importantly his first heartbreak.

It wasn’t Cesc’s fault. He took months to see it but now it’s so blatantly obvious that Geri feels annoyed that his younger self had kept those petty feelings for so long, all those weeks crying in the phone with Iniesta because he couldn’t burden Leo with his problems after abandoning him, the nights spend remembering all their good moments, the rage when he saw the missed calls from his ex boyfriend, they all seem so ridiculous and juvenile now. But then, when he was young and heartbroken for the first time in his life, that was the end of the world.

It was his transfer to Manchester that broke them up, Gerard was fully satisfied in an long distance relationship, he didn’t mind not touching everyday or even the prospect of facing each other in the pitch and neither did he doubted Cesc’s ability to stay loyal, and because of that facility it came as such a cold shower when his boyfriend told him that it would be better if they broke up. Cesc couldn’t handle the distance after all, it was not that he doubted Geri’s feelings or loyalty, he simple couldn’t stand the idea of dating but being unable to touch and comfort, to spend lazy days together and too laugh side by side until they are breathless. Long distance relationships are not for everyone.

His second moment of denial is one he kept for a very long time, in fact it was just now so many years after the fact that Gerard is forced to admit the things he did in Manchester, to admit that he fucked up because he was scared and in denial. He didn’t mean to sleep with Cristiano that day. It was the emotion talking and the small amount of alcohol he had consumed giving him courage and a boldness to approach the Portuguese and act in the things he had tried so hard to ignore.

Gerard had loved Cristiano.

Not in the way he loved Cesc but it was still love, it was a feeling of wanting to be with the other, of wanting to make him smile and laugh like there was no tomorrow. He ignored that at first, he was heartbroken still and thought that that was just a stupid crush or an attraction but the months passed and the pain demined but the strange feeling only grew stronger and more obvious. It culminated in that fateful night.

Gerard would like to say he doesn’t remember what happened, doesn’t remember how Cristiano looked or how his lips tasted but again he isn’t one to lie to himself. He said things he shouldn’t, promises and nonsenses that he can’t actually remember but that obvious were the wrong ones and even more important he stayed. He woke with Cristiano, toke a shower with him, eat breakfast like a couple and kissed him goodbye.

And then he panicked and fucked things up.

He thought about Cesc, about how they had worked until everything fell apart so fast and how absolutely painful that had been. Gerard wasn’t truly over the pain yet, still feared being left alone without trying to fight for the relationship and there were already words about transfer. About him going to some Spanish club and Cristiano signing with some other big club and that brought all the insecurities back, all the bad feelings that the separation with Cesc caused and fear can make even the best men complete assholes.

It’s something that will always plague him. The little voice asking “what if…” in the back of his mind now that he knows that he actually had a chance, that Cristiano actually saw that as more than an night filled with lust, but at the same time it’s something he can never spend much time with because it’s so painful. He blinded himself for so long, convincing his heart that Cristiano didn’t care, that that night meant nothing for any of them, that hearing the hurt tone in the Portuguese tone broke his heart in a million pieces because he was the one to put it in there.

He is a fucking asshole.

And maybe Sergio deserves better, maybe this was a sign that Gerard should bury this feelings and seal his lips because if there’s one thing he is fucking spectacular in is fucking every one of his relationships and the idea of doing that with Sergio, of breaking the other's heart or betray his trust, makes Geri want to throw up. Sergio deserves the world and someone who can give it to him, not someone like Gerard.

He gave himself a nod of assurance then, when André gets in the car he will leave and forget about it, shove his feelings so deep that they will never see the light again and eventually they will have to die, eventually he will be able to look at Sergio without wanting to kiss him.

“Don’t give up” Neymar says cutting his self depreciating thoughts, his brows furrowed and a shine of determination in his eyes “I know what you are thinking and I swear to God Geri, I’m not letting you give up in this without even trying just because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. I’m sorry that I fucked things up and I promise to fix it, Marcelo is a good guy let him calm down and I will talk to him about it, he can’t say ‘no’ too many times”

“You don’t get it Ney” Gerard sighed tired and nostalgic at the same time, he doesn’t want to give up but sometimes fighting to the last minute only brings pain

“Well fuck maybe I don’t” The Brazilian shrugged and locked eyes with him “But I get the fact that you are going to make yourself miserable and there is no way that I will stand back and let you do that. If you are in love with Ramos, even if I think that you could do better, then you are going to do something about it”

“I’m pretty sure only a miracle will save me now Ney, if Sergio didn't hated me before then he does now” Gerard laughs a little shaking his head “Let’s try to imitated those romantic movies and wait for a sign that this is meant to be”

Gerard said like a joke. He isn’t waiting for a miracle or even for a sign that fighting is the best choice, but deep down that’s what he wants, because giving up is one of the things he hates the most, when you play football you have to know that everything can happen and that the game doesn’t end until the referee declares it, miracles happen all the time and giving up is the same as giving the victory to the opponent, Gerard knows it and believes in it with all his heart but this is different, his feelings are in play here. However Neymar is looking at him like he is defying Geri to turn his back like a coward and the idea of doing it goes against everything he believes.

When he sees André coming out he almost breaths in relief. It’s the cowardly way but he knows that once the Portuguese gets in the car he will drive away from the hotel and run from his feelings just like he did with Cristiano. André pauses at the driver side and motions for him to open the window, confused Gerard does and is faced with a blinding smile.

“Cristiano and Marcelo agreed in getting you to talk with Ramos”

Neymar laughs and clap in delight. Gerard stares at his young teammate and slowly a smile take place in his own face, his heart beating fast and his mind throwing away all those ridiculous ideas like they never existed. Looks like he got his sign after all.

 

 

Sergio is getting really tired of his team’s shit.

Okay he gets it, he should have told someone that his leg was killing him, he should not have tried to keep playing after the collision with Gerard, he should rest and not put more strain in his body. But the little shits are really pushing their luck there.

It started with Zizou, the coach had come to his room after he arrived in the hotel with the rest of the team and after sending them all away he had launched himself in a long rant about Sergio’s irresponsibility. The captain had been pissed at first, thinking that the coach was angry about him not being fit for the next match or about not finishing the Clásico, but for once in his life he kept his mouth shut long enough to realize that he was wrong and not make a fool of himself. Zizou was ranting because he is worried about him and his health and not once he mentioned the next game.

Then the next morning it was Luka, who was there before Sergio could even finish changing and was adamant in him using the crutches the doctor had left yesterday. If it was anyone else Sergio would have give them the finger and made his way without the damn things thank you very much, but it was Luka and that changed things, the Croatian is one of those people that guilt trip you like a boss without even trying, Luka is so fucking nice and caring that Sergio felt like the worst person in the world when Luka almost begged him to take care of himself. He fears what the Croatian is able to do when he wants to guilt trip you.

Then the real bullshit started. First Álvaro and his insistence in bed rest, and no matter how much Sergio loves the other like a brother that isn’t fucking happening, then it was half of the team fussing over him like he is some sort of kid who needs constant attention and he understand that they are worried but goddamn if it’s not annoying sometimes, but he kept quiet because they are so honest in their worry that it would be a crime to lash out.

Isco and Pepe with the bullshit with his phone was just the icing in the cake. Sergio knows it was Pepe’s idea and influence so he glares a little at Isco but mostly of his annoyance and desire for revenge is in the direction of the Portuguese player, they are good friends but Pepe is so extra sometimes that drives everyone crazy and in this moment Sergio is very, very done with this attitude. He has a sore leg, a gash in his head, is confined to a hotel in fucking Barcelona and now doesn’t even have his phone to distract himself with because Pepe is in a mission to stop him from talking with Barca’s team. 

Fuck his life.

And now Cristiano is in his room, looking like he swallowed a lemon, and telling him that there is someone there who wants to talk. Sergio is not sure who could want to talk to him in Barcelona of all places, it’s not like he is best friends with anyone in here and all the usual alternatives would come straight to his room and not send Cris to get him, Pepe pulled the shit in his call with Iniesta but the Sevillian is sure that no one would have the heart to stop the Spaniard in case he really wanted to talk.

“It’s better be worth it” He sighed getting up from the bed and making his way to the door

“Wait a fucking minute” Cris blocked his path, arms crossed and his best ‘bossy’ voice on “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“No, no, I think I have everything I need” Sergio gave his best shit eating grin knowing full well what Cris is trying to say

“Real funny Sese, but you aren’t leaving this room without the crutches. Do you want to fuck your leg even worse? Don’t be stubborn” The Portuguese rolled his eyes and if this is not hypocrisy then Sergio doesn’t love his team, Cris must have come to the same conclusion because his face made a funny thing and he completed after long seconds of judgmental silence “I mean, it will make everyone worried. You don’t want Zizou and Luka worried do you?”

“You are the worst person to walk on this earth”

Cristiano didn’t even try to hide his smile, the utter asshole. The two made their way to the elevators in silence, Cris looking more and more displeased at each step and Sergio is dying to know who has the power to put this expression in his teammate's face aside from shitty journalists and maybe some extra shitty players that are definitely not in Barcelona right now, but he waited until Cris pressed the correct button to open his mouth

“So are you going to tell who is waiting to talk to me or the surprise is part of the package?”

“I’m not sure you are going to believe if I tell”

“Well that’s stupid” Sergio rolled his eyes “Why would you lie about it? Also I’m sure someone already told you this but unless you are talking with a camera close you are one of the worst liars I have meet, I’m pretty sure I’m going to believe in you”

“Thanks buddy, glad to know” Cris said in a dry tone but after some consideration he sighed and completed “It’s Gerard. Somehow he got to the conclusion that since he is unable to talk with you via phone he coming here is the best solution ever.”

Sergio just blinked. This is… Unusual to say the last, this isn’t the first Clásico to end with someone injured or with a fight between the two sides but it’s definitely the first time that Gerard is looking for some sort of face to face to talk about things, Sergio always believed they had some sort of agreement to not talk about this things outside the stadium and to put everything aside once they are playing for the national team.

“Did he tell you what the wants?”

“Yeah but it’s better if he tells you himself, it’s not really my place” The Portuguese shrugged “But in my opinion you should just flip him over”

“That bad then?” The Spaniard said with a dry tone “Damn and I here thinking that he doesn’t actually hates me”

Cristiano gave him a side glance and Sergio tried to pretend that this don’t bother him. Why it should? Gerard made clear that he feels no love towards Real Madrid and its players so it’s rather illogical that Sergio believed for so long that they had if not a companionship then at least a decent enough relationship with each other. He shouldn’t feel so disappointed by this idea, Gerard was always transparent about his feelings and it’s his own fault for not realizing it before.

The elevator stopped and Cris guided him to a specific room already occupied if the muffled conversation is any indication, when the door was opened the two become the center of the attention with Gerard turning his head so fast that Sergio is sure he is going to feel his neck later, the other two culés are more discrete with Neymar waving and the newcomer giving him a small smile.

“Right now that everyone is here we can get over this” Marcelo clasped his hands giving the taller defender a suspicious look “Piqué go ahead and do what you think you have to do, Cris and I will keep company to the kids”

“I’m not a kid!” Neymar protested but was ignored by Marcelo who just dragged him to a corner giving the illusion of privacy to the two Spaniards

“Well, this isn’t really what I was expecting for my day” Sergio started when it became clear that Gerard won’t say anything “How are you anyway? Iniesta called early and said something but I couldn’t understand”

“If it’s a consolation this wasn’t what I was expecting either” Gerard said with an almost indignant exhale “But your teammates aren’t exactly making the task to talk with you an easy one in case you didn’t notice”

“Yeah I realized it when Isco kidnapped my phone” Sergio snorted still looking at the other and doing his best to not drop the crutches just to cross his arms “But that brings the question about what you would want to talk about. No offense Gerard but if you want to discuss the game we are done here, you can’t possibly think your loss had anything to do with foul play”

“You really don’t have a clue? Or are you just going to make me admit it?” The taller man complained but there isn’t anything harsh or angry in his tone like Sergio would expect “I’m not an asshole, I know how to admit defeat when it’s fair and you should know it. This has nothing to do with complains”

“Then i don’t have a clue. The next game with the national team is only in four months, I’m not forgetting any dates and since you aren’t here to complain I’m truly not sure what this is all about.”

“Of course you don’t know” Gerard rolled his eyes but something changed in his expression and if Sergio didn’t know better he would say that there is regret in the blue eyes “I’m here because of the foul, I just… I don’t have an excuse for what I did, not a good one anyway and I just want to apologize, Sergio, I never meant to give you a concussion or to make you bleed. The media is going crazy saying that I wanted to hurt you but I swear that I didn’t.”

Sergio just blinked at Gerard speechless. Well this is a first to say the least, the madridista can’t remember any instance where he and Gerard actually talked about something that happened during El Clásico, at least not something that could be considered civil or friendly.

“You came here to apologize?” He asks just to make sure he isn’t hallucinating this whole thing

“Of course I came!” Gerard exclaimed gesturing wildly with his hands like he can’t believe in his question “What you think I am? Some asshole that goes around hitting people and making them bleed just for shits and giggles? You can’t honestly…”

“Gerard calm down for fuck’s sake!” He rolled his eyes interrupting what sounded dangerously as a rant “The only reason I’m asking is because this is pointless, you can be a true asshole when you want to but I know you aren’t the type of people to do this kind of shit, I just assumed we are going to act like this never happened like we do with everything else”

“Yeah but everything else doesn’t usually includes someone getting a fucking concussion, you had to be subbed out Sergio! You are using crutches! This isn’t a normal circumstance and if you could stop being an ass we could get over this”

“Are trying to make me angry with you?” Sergio asks with a snort “I’m not being an ass Gerard, you are the one being overdramatic. It’s football and sometimes things like this happen, what I should do? Get angry with you and cut all ties? Please if it worked like that I would never breathe the same air as Diego”

“Are you comparing me to him now?” The scandalized expression would be hilarious if Gerard wasn’t missing the whole point “That is the vibe I gave people now? That they can’t touch me or I will flip my shit?”

“Well” Sergio started in a serious tone just to be a little shit “Now that you put on those terms I have to say I see a resemblance, I mean in your case is less fights in the pitch because someone fouled you and more commentaries outside of it because you feel like Barca was wronged"

Gerard flipped him off. Of course he did, he could be dense but he knows how to recognize sarcasm and his affection for twitter is a constant source of provocations from all his teammates and Sergio couldn’t hold his laugh back anymore.

This whole situation is ridiculous. Iniesta calling in Gerard’s name, Isco holding his phone hostage, Marcelo and Cris being somehow involved in this mess, the two baby culés being there for heavens knows what, Gerard apologizing for something and getting worked up because Sergio didn’t think it was apology worth. He bets that if he tries to tell someone about this they will laugh in his face.

“What is so fucking funny?” Gerard demands with a frown but his eyes are soft and he sounds more petulant than annoyed “You are ruining my apologies.”

Later if Sergio stops to analyze this moment (Hint: He wouldn’t) he will not be able to explain what passed through his mind to do it. Because he just let his crutches fall on the floor for the sole purpose of hugging Gerard Piqué. It was instinct, Sergio is a touchy feely people like so many of his teammates had declared in multiple occasions, he likes to touch and hug and kiss people even when they aren’t that close to him just because.

But this is Gerard. The Culé to put all the Culés to shame, loudest Real Madrid critic and as far as Sergio knows someone who barely support him. For long, long seconds they stayed in the most awkward hug in the history of mankind with Gerard’s arms hanging loose at his side and Sergio probably looking like a desperate wife begging his cold and aloof husband to not leave her but when the Madrid captain tried to step back and pretend this never ever happened Gerard snapped in action and hugged him back with more strength than necessary.

Someone makes a sound that sounds a bit like a dying cat behind them, probably Cristiano, but Sergio is too busy processing the fact that not only he had hugged Gerard he is being hugged back and the taller man shows no signs of letting go. They are not like this with each other, sure they talk and joke when they are with Spain, spend training together and in the better days have a good time but this? Hugging for no reason, being close? They do with it other people, with Reina, Cesc or Fernando but never with each other.

“We are good right? I didn’t fucked anything up, did i?” Gerard asks in a low tone and maybe is just because he is way taller than Sergio, taller than any of the people he is used to hugging, but it gives him the impression that the Catalan is burying his face into his hair

“Of course we are good you complete idiot” Sergio laughs because again this is so ridiculous he has no other choice “Why wouldn’t we be? If I didn’t got mad about your comments why I would be about this of all things?”

“Okay, yeah this is good” The other replies a little dumbly in his opinion but Sergio let it go because Gerard is actually a nice hugger.

They stay like this for an awkward amount of time before Sergio clean his throat and step back trying to pretend this is something that happens all the time and not the weirdest thing that happened to him in forever. The two of them then just stare at each and this time is Gerard who burst out laughing being followed by Sergio

“This is the weirdest day of my life” The Catalan says between laughs   
“Imagine if the media gets a wind of this”

“Christmas coming early for sure” Sergio concord, an amused glint in his eyes “You should tweet about it”

“Are you ever going to stop with the twitter jokes?”

“Absolutely no”

“Yeah, to be honest I guessed so”

The silence that follows is more comfortable, Sergio take that time to smile to Marcelo who is looking at him with a judgmental expression and the Brazilian just roll his eyes like the long suffering friend that he is. Gerard looks more relaxed than before, gone are the harsh line around his eyes or the tense shoulders like he expected a argument and the Real Madrid’s captain can’t remember the last time Gerard was so relaxed in his presence.

“We could… You know…” Gerard started but stopped to clean his throat looking uncomfortable “Go for a dinner? Or something like that”

“Are you asking because you want or just because you are feeling guilty? Because I don’t want pity especially from you Gerard” Sergio asked crossing his arms suddenly defensive “This is nothing got it? I had worse”

“It’s not like this” The blue eyed man reply rolling his eyes “We have the World Cup next year and I think it would be good to you know… Know each other? Puyol will kick our asses if we don’t do well in defense again”

“That he will” Sergio agreed “And David is too young to get grey hair. So a dinner then? A nice evening pretending we aren’t in each other’s throats half of the time”

“Sure” Gerard smiled brightly but then he lowered his voice “But for my well being it would be better if your teammates stay in the dark”

“Yeah I thought that was a given” Sergio laughs again just picturing Pepe’s reaction to his plan “They would flip their shits even more. Just text me the place since this is your city, I will find a way to get there without a intervention happening”

“So it’s a date”

Sergio choked in the last word but tried to hide it with a cough, Gerard however seemed to realize his slip because a faint blush made himself present and he looked utterly scandalized with his own words. The idea is so ridiculous that Sergio cursed his own reaction, in what word Gerard Piqué will invit him to a date? Better to end this line of thought before shit gets out of control and he ends up with unrequited feelings for someone who will never look at him twice.

“So we see each other later?” He asks trying to ignore the last sentence

“Of course, when you get your phone back you let me know so I can text you the place”

Gerard extended his hand for a formal goodbye but Sergio just rolled his eyes, because really? And just ignored the hand and briefly hugged the taller man again with an amused snort. If they want to build chemistry they need to stop the stiffness first.

Sergio is sure that he is imaginating the way Gerard’s heart is beating, irregular and quickly.

 


End file.
